


Back to you

by opiu123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Dom Harry, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Famous Harry, Gay Sex, Hate to Love, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opiu123/pseuds/opiu123
Summary: Nora has been hiding for the last six years from her ex boyfriend Harry Styles. She has kept a painful secret and made a life for herself but now it was time to come back because the lies were beginning to unravel and a certain someone couldn't be kept a secret much longer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains a brief non graphic rape scene between Nora and a secondary character. Is essential to the story but you dont have to read it. It isnt even that graphic tbh

Georgia Jones was perhaps the most demanding woman Nora had ever met. A demanding leadership style was putting it incredibly lightly in Nora’s opinion; so it was surprising to be sitting in her office listening to such high prize. 

 

“Nora your work ethic has surprised me; I’ll admit when I hired you knowing your situation I definitely thought you would be like the other single mother slackers in this office. Nora bristled at the insult of her workmates but she chose to pick her battles. 

“As I was saying your work ethic has gotten noticed and in the ‘Vogue’ family we like to reward people who we notice. So I would like to offer you the position of editor”. 

Nora was speechless this was what she had been working towards for the last five years at ‘Vogue’, running around getting coffees and hauling designer clothes everywhere till she started to rise up the ranks. She had left her life in London for this job and had moved to New York with her one-year-old daughter in tow. 

“Yes, oh my god yes, thank you Georgia thank you so much!” “When do I start?”

“While that’s the one catch Nora, but I don’t think you’ll mind to much the position is at ‘British Vogue’ we have decided to give you one month paid leave to relocate and pay your moving fees and flights, first class of course. 

Nora was shocked it would mean moving back to England and being close to her family and friends again but it would also mean taking her daughter out of school and leaving the life she had built all by herself behind. 

“I’ll have to take a few hours to think about it Georgia, I have to think about an international move would effect my daughter”.

“Take the day Nora and call me at six pm, now get out I have a meeting in two minutes”. 

Exiting Georgia Jones office, Nora gathered her stuff and walked out nodding goodbye to her co-workers. It was as if she was on autopilot, and Nora was ashamed to say it wasn’t because she was thinking about exploding her daughter’s sweet little life. She was thinking about the proximity to the father of her daughter, Harry Styles.

 

Six years earlier

 

Of course it was fucking raining thought Nora, as she tried to navigate the carpark without running over any muddy teenage boys. Her boyfriend had texted her half an hour ago begging to be picked up as his ride had fallen through. So here she was peering through the torrential rain looking for Harry, it was then she heard the beep from her phone and quickly read the text,

 

Sorry love don’t think you would of left yet, footy practice finished early because of the hail…Got a ride home with Tom in the end, See you later xxx

What a dick, thought Nora as she started to reverse to leave the carpark, Harry would here about this later; unfortunately for Nora, Harry had the remarkable ability to get away with anything, must be the puppy eyes huffed Nora. As she started driving down the road she noticed Mathew Clinton, Harry’s weird friend who absolutely hated her, or as Harry put it doesn’t do well with new people. Which was a crock of shit, since he’s known her since Year 1 thought Nora as she sighed and pulled over and rolled down the window, but she guessed it would be brownie points from Harry if she didn’t allow him to walk in the rain.

“Mathew! Get in I’ll give you a ride!” Nora yelled out the window, the was a beat where he kept walking but eventually turned and got in the front seat of her car.

“Hey, how was footy?” Nora questioned in a friendly tone, which was met a blank stare and a quiet “fine” from Mathew. Nora who had never had any trouble filling silence continued to explain why she was at the football fields to pick up Harry and how he had bailed on her. Just as she was saying how Harry hadn’t got round to getting his drivers licence yet, because he was practicing round the clock for a singing show; they arrived at Mathews house.

“Ok then, I’ll see you around at school” said Nora expecting Mathew to nod and leave.

“Actually come in a minute, I’ve got Harry’s speakers for him you can hold the umbrella so they don’t get wet on the way out to the car” said Mathew in his normal monotone.

“Oh all right then, he’ll be glad to get them back; its so cool that you could fix them. I would have no idea what to do”. Said Nora before climbing out of the car and following Mathew into his house. She entered after him shaking the rain off her and wiped her shoes on the welcome mat. Looking around she saw an average tidy Homes Chapel house although there was an extensive collection of cat figurines. 

“Your Mum not in then?” Nora questioned as Mathew took off his coat and began to walk up the stairway, “Nah, were the only ones here” said Mathew who then motioned at her to follow him “Give me a hand with the speakers, then yeah?”

“Sure no problem” Nora said following him and up the stairs to his room and entering first only to immediately notice that Harry’s speakers were all pulled apart with the wires out everywhere on Mathews desk. 

“I thought you said that...” Nora then was cut off by a Mathew slamming his bedroom door and locking it. It was then a surge of fear pinpricked through her whole body, “What are you doing!” she stuttered out as she backed up as far away from him as she could knocking into his chest of draws and fell forward onto her knees.

“You’re going to get what’s coming to you, you stupid bitch” said Mathew who then kicked Nora’s face in with his football boot still on.

It was then that the world went black for Nora, when she woke again Mathew was still on top of her, paralysing her with his weight. She couldn’t even yell out for help, as her vision was being filled with black spots once again she focused on a fallen blade of grass inches from her face. And thought how all she had know up until know was gentleness and passion when it came to sex; with the boy she had loved since she was six years old. Now everything she knew had changed and all Nora knew was that she had to run and never look at Harry again because he would know immediately and surely kill Mathew.


End file.
